Prospective studies as well as single-point-in-time studies are being conducted in former adult and adolescent drug abusers and alcoholic addicts during methadone maintenance, naltrexone a drug free treatment. Emphasis on the neuroendocrine, hepatic, gastrointestinal and immunological effects of this opioid.